


a gift to you

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Christmas, Come as Spit, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: George came up with possibly the strangest form of gift for Dream. Himself, obviously.Dream doesn't mind.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	a gift to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovibf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovibf/gifts).



> this is a gift for fickhuck, just as it is my last contribution to the 13 days of smutness.
> 
> both of those help out with my writing and i'm extremely glad to be able to give back.

"Would it be cocky if I told you that my gift for you this Christmas is me?" asked George, a smirk on his face.

The two didn't get a chance to get outside their apartments at all for the entirety of the confinement which made it impossible to get a gift without the other one finding out. And since George wanted to make his gift for Dream a complete surprise, it was impossible for him to get a gift. That was why he came up with the cockiest thing possible.

Dream chuckled. "I can't tell if you're serious, but if you are, thank you. I'll gladly take that."

"Well, I'm all yours, Dream."

The latter chuckled nervously as he wrapped his arms around George, kissing him passionately. He worked his hands quickly and pulled off George's shirt before taking off his too. "I hope you don't mind me rushing this. I just want you as soon as possible."

"You're saying this as if you don't fuck me once a day," pointed out the boy with a chuckle before adding, "And have done that for the last few months."

Dream took a step back, pretending to be hurt. "I have to admit, you're right with that one. But don't worry, that doesn't change things that much. I still want you right now."

"Well, it's your gift, so why not go ahead?"

Dream continued by running his hands all over George's body, stopping a bit on his nipples, pinching them slightly to receive a soft moan from the boy. "I will _never_ get tired of your body, baby."

George let out a small chuckle that was mixed with a moan. His pants started to tent up and Dream immediately realized that he was getting the exact effect wanted out of the boy.

He rubbed George's pants, feeling the hard cock inside of them before pulling them off. "It seems like my present has been waiting for me for a while, hasn't it? So impatient."

"I know I've waited for a while. Which is exactly why you should get this over with as soon as possible."

"I thought you wanted me to take my time with my gift," pointed out Dream.

George chuckled. "True, but I guess the promise you made to me made me way too excited."

It didn't take long for both of them to take off their pants, both showing off their hard cocks to each other. Something about the entire situation made it feel as if they were doing it all for the first time. They seemed so green about everything, giggling lightly as they touched each other.

"Are you sure you want me to, you know, fuck you?" asked Dream, as if he didn't do it almost every day. He just didn't want to do anything too rushed that would ruin their Christmas.

George laughed it off. "Of course I want you to. I _need_ you to, Dream."

At those words, Dream immediately turned George around and bent him over so his arms touched the counter that he gripped firmly.

Dream spat in his hands, rubbing it around his cock. Spit wasn’t quite as effective as lube but it was a lot better than nothing. He didn’t want George to feel uncomfortable.

It didn't take long for him to start pushing in, feeling the familiar warmth of George all around his cock. He couldn't help but let out a loud moan as George thrust his ass back, letting Dream's cock slide in deeper. "You know what you're doing to me, don't you? Everything you do to me is on purpose."

"Believe me, what I'm doing is very much on purpose but everything you do to me is just too good. It feels like nothing else I've ever felt. It sounds stupid but it's true."

It wasn't long before Dream was thrusting the entire length of his cock inside George's ass, making both of them moan simultaneously and unable to do anything but concentrate on the movement of the cock inside and out of George's hole. Dream thought about adding a finger inside the ass or at least slide it around the rim but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be as romantic as it was at that moment.

George took one of his hands off the counter and started to jerk off his cock, a euphoric smile on his face as he did so. "It feels so good, Dream."

"I know it does, George. It feels the same for me."

Dream picked up the pace as he thrust inside, speeding up their breathing and the pulses of their hearts. It wasn't much longer before Dream felt the very familiar feeling start to build up inside his body and then finally he let go. There was no reason why he should wait any longer and make things less spontaneous than they were. He filled George with his come and it wasn't long before the boy came too, his hole tightening around Dream's cock.

Dream quickly pulled out, kissing the boy's neck. "This couldn't have been more romantic than it was, baby. Well, it probably could've but I couldn't wish for anything other than this."

"I feel the exact same way," answered George, turning around and kissing his boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, Dream. I hope you enjoyed your gift."

"Merry Christmas to you too, George. And you bet I did."

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to everyone who celebrates and everyone who doesn't, i hope you have a great day!!


End file.
